Codename: Smoke
by KarmasFoe
Summary: This is the story of how i became legend. The world has ended and we fight to bring peace to this shattered land. A land without love, peace and finally, trust. I, Smoke, will change that. this is my story, is it like yours?
1. Chapter 1

Code name: Smoke.

AN:

Hey everyone this is my first story which i am going to show people and probably one of the few that i will actually finish seeing as im having quite a bit of fun writing this at the moment, i apologize if this story jumps from one thing to another quite a bit, i'll hopefully be getting that under control as i update :) P.S sorry if there are letters missing are there are two instead of just one as my keyboard is temper mental :( happy reading and don't forget to review :) Love: KarmasFoe

* * *

Hi, my name is Simon, to whoever is reading this consider yourself lucky as not many people know my true name anymore. Why do i say anymore? well that's simple, most of the people that used to know my name are dead, by my count there's only a handful of people who know my true name. However there are thousands of people who have heard of me, go ahead and try it, just walk out into the streets and ask a passer by if they know who Smoke is. Yep that's right, I now go by the name Smoke.

Why? well basically because i am exactly like Smoke from Mortal Kombat, the human version obviously. ill tell you why i look like him in a bit but fist i want to tell you a bit about my friends. And yes we all have new names since it started (what am i on about ill tell you in second). Now where was i? that's right! I have very few 'friends' not because I'm lonely, but because they are the only people that i trust completely to let them know my name, so if you know my name then you can consider yourself my friend :).

The first is 'Preacher', his real name is Joseph or Jo, hes my cousin and the only family member that i know of anymore, the next is 'G', real name Gez, this guy is one of my oldest friends and is sort of my brother along with 'Rusty', real name Callum or Cal who gained his name because of the colour of his hair. I know i just said that only my friends know my name, however for 1 person that isn't the case, but ill tell you about that another time. well there you have it. my three friends, who i would trust with my life.

i will tell you about them a bit more when it is time, but for now i will explain what is going on this fucked up wasteland that I call home. The main area of the story I'm about to tell you is Wales, I'm not welsh but my parents moved here with me and my sister when i was younger so that we would have a good education, needless to say that it was pointless in me getting a degree in physics from the way i see it, but that has helped me in the past, anyway, i had a pretty decent life growing up, but like every one else life had its obstacles which it liked to throw at me.

My mother died when i was 16 and that had an effect on the way i looked at life, i never worried about anything again after she passed away, the way I saw it, I could worry and stress out about the way something was working out and get stressed out about it, or i could relax and chill out and keep going, whichever way i handled something it would have the same effect so i decided to live my life by the latter, just relaxing when some obstacle came my way and not letting it bother me, whether it be my education, exams, money or girls. anyway skip forward a few years to when i was 20 i had just finished my degree at University and was looking to get my life on track and settle down with my girlfriend at the time, Lucy, in my eyes she was my soul mate and the woman who i wanted to spend the rest of my life with, now i know i said that i grew up pretty well, but looking back on it i guess that's because i had never grown up a different way, basically i began to get into trouble when i was 17, i started getting into fights and started selling drugs to earn more money, to cut that story short my Cousin Jo a.k.a 'Preacher' found out and threw a fit, i couldn't see where he was coming from as he wasn't exactly an ideal role model to row up to.

let me tell you a bit about 'Preacher', some people thought that we were brothers because we were splitting images of each other, we both had jet black hair and blue eyes that were unbelievably bright, we weren't tanned but we weren't white either, somewhere in the middle (if there is a middle in that?). we were built pretty much the same thanks to his obsession with girls which meant he went to the gym 3 times a week to impress them, and the fact that i had grasped a liking to american football while i was in university. Now were not huge guys but we are built pretty well without a ram of excess body fat to our names. however their were differences to us as well, 'Preacher was easily 2" while i drew the short end (literally) and stood at 9" now my height has never really bothered my seeing as I've never backed away from a fight from someone who towered over me based on my martial arts training which i had gone through as a kid. Anyway so 'Preacher' wasn't best happy with me about how i was going on with my life and how reckless i was being so he started keeping an eye on me to stop me doing ridiculous shit while i grew up, which is how he ended up saving my life...

* * *

AN: 

So yeah first chapter has seen some corrections in spelling because after I checked my first 3 chapters i realized that i was missing the letter G from some words, it seems that my keyboard has to sorted out because I'm quite the light typer so sometimes it doesn't register the keys :(

But anyway I've also realized that my first 3 chapters were kind of short so i will be sorting that out by either re-writing the 3 so it will be longer or starting loner chapters in the 4th but we shall see :) anyway have fun reading the next chapter and review to let me know what you think should happen in the story because I'm kind of making it up as I go along :) Peace

KF.


	2. Chapter 2

Code Name: Smoke

AN:

Enjoy the second chapter everyone :) we now get to see what turned Simon into Smoke and what its like or him now. (Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun!)

* * *

Yes that's right, my cousin saved my life. it was when i was 20 as i had explained previously i had just finished University and was getting ready to settle down and look for a job, but first that meant leaving my part-time job which i had held at the university restaurant while i was studying there.  
I walked through the doors and immediately felt that something was wrong, I hadn't seen anybody about the campus all day but i thought that the students had gone home to be with their family's over the summer, however when I walked into the restaurant to find that empty as well, it didn't sit right within me, i became agitated for some reason and started to take a look around, everything in the kitchen was still on including the ovens which still had some food cooking in them which was becoming more and more like charcoal.

"I'm sorry to say that the pizza is slightly burnt today if you leave your complaint with me i will be sure to pass it on to the chef or any other member of staff as soon as i find them"

Talking to myself was something i did when i felt agitated with my position so my friends were use to it by now.

"Dave! Jason! anybody?! you've burnt the fucking pizza! but don't worry because theirs no one to eat it!"

i was becoming nervous now, i new for a fact that Dave was the chef that day and Jason was the duty manager for the week as well, i started looking around the office and the place was a total mess, paperwork everywhere and chairs had been thrown into the walls, but what made me as cold as ice was the 3 or 4 key holes in the far wall, i an back out to the main floor.

"Jason! Dave! where are you guys?!"

"They're taking a well earned rest"

I skidded to a halt from running and i tried to place the voice the man that had just spoken my body wouldn't turn until it finally hit me as to who had spoken.

"George?"

"Well it seems that you've remembered me after all these years Simon"

George was Lucy's ex-boyfriend from when she was in High school, I didn't like him, at all, and he knew that. after Lucy had left him to go back out with me after we broke up a year and a half before lets just say that he didn't take it to well. He was constantly trying to win her back, now that wouldn't have bothered me because like every other guy i like a bit of competition, but it was the way he was doing it which pissed me off. Now i can handle anything people say about me which he had plenty to say apparently, but as soon as someone brings my family into the matter it starts to get to me but where i draw my line of foot through shattered teeth is when someone stupidly says something about my mother, and this kid was stupid enough to do just that.

i was picking Lucy up from school to take her to dinner when she came up to me upset about something and asked me if i was just with her so that i could 'get in her pants' i started to laugh at her and told her that if that was true then i wouldn't be in a relationship that's been going for 8 months without sleeping with her, and even though it killed me that she wasn't up for it yet because she wanted to wait i told her that i was in it for the lon haul, she seemed to perk up at this and then ave evils to George as he walked past and i knew instantly that he had tried to split us up for the 6th time since we had gotten back together, i was about ready to leave it when he got in his car next to us and said to his friend, and i quote.

"Why doesn't he just go home to his whore of a mum"

Lucy grabbed my arm as soon as this kid said those words but my eyes had already flashed. I have zero patience for people when they say even the slightest thing about my mother but George was stupid enough to take it to whole other level i looked at Lucy and she understood straight away what was going to happen next as i had told her before that if someone said anything along those lines it wasn't going to be the sunniest day for them she let go of my arm and went to talk to her friends.

As soon as she left me i put my hand straight through the window of the car George had just got from his parents for passing his driving test. I grabbed him by his jumper and dragged him through the now permanently open window and dropped him to the floor in front of me, and as soon as he picked himself up off the floor to his feet my foot made contact with his mouth. Now after all the training i had received in my life in mixed martial arts i prided myself on being quicker with a kick than a punch so that's what mostly did in fights i would spin my body 360 degrees with my right foot on the floor while my left foot swung up behind me and caught whoever i was up against, and this time was no different George didn't see the kick till it was to late and as it made contact it was lights out as he hit the floor next to a few of his teeth and a drop of blood with a deep snoring sound as he was stone beneath me. I have to admit that i felt satisfaction from that but it just fueled our hate for each other all the more, he moved away not long after that to study in Swansea university and i hadn't seen him again, until now.

I turned around to see him pointing what looked like gun at me while smiling wickedly to himself.

"So after all these years you've finally grown a pair to take your revenge, am i right"?

"Flawless in your observations as always, Simon"

Both Simon and George stood facing the other, however, Simon wasn't sure exactly what was going on and he had to find out before deciding on what to do.

"So whats the deal here? you've bound and gagged the workers, closed the University and now your gonna kill me and run off"?

"Do you have any idea how simple you just made that seem? But not exactly, you see i didn't close the university or kill your friends here, that achievement goes to those guys"

Simon's body tensed up as soon as it was mentioned that other people were in the room, he hadn't seen any, and they couldn't of got around him. Then just as it hit him... (literally)

'THWACK!'  
Simon hit the floor as he felt himself slipping into the darkness that was so eagerly consuming him.

"The front door..." were the last words that were spoken from his mouth as he gave in to the unconsciousness world that claimed him.

"And there's our winner, you guessed right".

George had been waiting for this day week after week, year after year. He stood as the victor over his new prisoner, his plans sitting at the forefront of his mind and he watched the two men that now approached him.

"thank you for your assistance with this task". After managing to have Simon subdued, George was beginning to take everything for granted, until the men failed to return his joy over a successful job. "Hmm, I can't believe that the legendary 'Smoke' didn't realize his back was to the door, what an amateur some legend".

One of the men bent down towards the motionless body on the floor, looking back up at his twin who had the some look in his eyes. They had seen what this man could do, but there was almost no remnant of Smoke left to their eyes.

"what happened to you?" The brothers asked in unison to Simon as he lay on the floor, completely at the mercy of his captors.

* * *

AN:

Sorry if the diologue changed from 1st to 3rd person in the middle of the chapter but for some reason i had a thought and decided to have it in the 3rd person so yeah sorry about that :D anyways hope you enjoyed and longer chapters start next chapter :D

KF


End file.
